Eve Of The Coven
by Gldnlqr
Summary: A Disk? A Foiled Orbo. Flames. Pain. Robin sees herself through different eyes.


Title: Eve Of The Coven

Main Pairing: Robin/Amon eventually...

Supporting Pairings: Sakaki/Karasuma, Michael/Doujima, possible slash later, not telling pair, but I'm debating. M/F for now.

Warnings: This chapter: Swearing...that's about it. Following chapters will include the rest of the warnings.

Summary for Chapter: A Disk? A Foiled Orbo. Flames. Pain. Robin sees herself through different eyes.

A/N: I looked and looked, but all the fics I found had Amon as a sappy dude who falls in love or a too harsh guy who falls heads over heels. All of them seem too...unlikely to me. Yeah, I was hoping they would kiss...too close! Do it, dangit! *cough* Sorry. Anyway, I think it would be slower, containing more...oomph. This has a plot, continuing the storyline. I could have tried to make it more...mysterious like in the show, but it isn't my style. So I'm clearing things up to suit my little mind and adding a new element or...thousand, lol.

* * *

><p>Robin hissed in pain as she stepped under the hot water. Her hands ran over her body as she washed the blood off the worst cuts and scrapes. Her mind was blank as she took a shower and then exited and slowly and carefully dried off.<p>

She looked in the mirror and a tear escaped. It hurt. She chuckled silently, hell, everything hurt. Her body, her mind, her heart and her soul.

In all her years, she never imagined she could hurt so much. Everything was agony. Her mind mercifully blanked again and she walked to the second bed in the room quietly.

"Robin." It was quiet, but she acknowledged the word by tilting her head slightly at him. She lay down and cuddled under the blankets.

She heard a rustling and sighed, not even turning, she whispered, "Sleep, now. We'll think in the morning."

There was silence as the rustling stopped and a soft sound, maybe a sigh from him and then nothing. She fell asleep listening to him breathe.

* * *

><p>She ran her hand through her loose hair. She had lost her ribbons THAT night, and so she never put her hair up anymore, instead, the last few weeks, it laid flat on her neck and back. She knew it worried him that she had changed, but she really couldn't care.<p>

She turned and looked at him directly for the first time in a week since THAT night. He was sleeping; his breathing even and his gun no more than a few inches from his hand on the nightstand. Her watchdog and her protector. What a combination, she mused.

But, then again, she really couldn't imagine him any other way. He just was. She turned away from him and reached in her dress, digging out the disk she had concealed there. The disk handed to her on THAT night. She clutched it and turned to the computer sitting so innocently in their little 'dining room'.

She walked over and turned it on, the light blinking at her and the monitor washing in a light blue. She sat down and slid the disk in the tower, her breath held. The machine whirred for a few moments, then a folder showed up. She opened it and let out a gust of air.

'Project Robin Research' it stated boldly. She let out a breath and let herself search, looking though the files and folders, finding out about herself.

The light from the computer lit her face up into an almost ghostly hue. Her green eyes flickered unerringly over the screen as she devoured the knowledge before her.

"Robin..." She jumped, shocked and looked behind her to see Amon had awoken. She sighed and looked back at the screen.

"Sorry. For waking you." She muttered.

He scoffed and waved a hand. He muttered incoherently for a few seconds as both hands were currently rubbing his face. She smiled, only him, she mused.

He sighed and collapsed beside her, "What are you looking at?"

She blinked and bit her lower lip a moment, then sighed and her shoulders slumped, "Miho gave me a disk as we were leaving THERE..." She paused. She couldn't even say it. The place where she had learned, the place she had killed... She shook her head and looked at Amon. He raised an eyebrow. As if to say, 'And...'

She smiled and tapped the computer screen, "It had information on...well..." Her smile faded.

"You." He said, staring at her. She nodded.

Her head bowed, "Yeah." She sighed, "Me."

He frowned as he noticed what she was looking at. "A list?"

She gritted her teeth, as she recalled what was revealed to her in this data. "Yes."

He blinked and looked at her, his expression saying 'Huh?'. He blinked again, "What?" He was frowning fiercely.

Robin looked at him and her bad feeling evaporated. She laughed.

He looked startled. She snickered as she shook her head at his expression. God, she was getting to know him too well, she mused.

"It's a list of Witches." She said, looking him in the eyes. He blinked surprised.

"But what does that have to do with you?"

She looked at the computer, "It's not only Active Witches. Seeds are also on here."

He frowned more intensely, "Why?"

She glanced at him, gauging his reaction to her next words, "I am supposed to 'collect' them."

His eyes widened and his face went slack, "What?"

She smiled, sadly, and looked back at the screen. "I am supposed to be a conduit for Witches and Seeds, to Awaken them to the True Craft. I am supposed to save them." She whispered the last sentence.

He scowled fiercely, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She folded her arms under the keyboard and set her head on the cushion her arms made. She tilted her head to look at him, "Exactly how it sounds." She paused, gathering her thoughts, "I am Eve." She let the words settle around her, then looked back at the computer and buried her face in her arms, "I am to create a new breed of Witch, one that can control their powers, that can help humanity." She trailed off, "One that can trust themselves."

Amon simply looked at her. She turned and stared back. He rolled his eyes and leaned back. He snorted, "Great." He said, "So how are you supposed to do it?"

She sighed, "One day and Witch at a time, I think." She paused as she thought of what she had found out about HIM.

A silence descended that was broken by her, "I know that you are a Seed." She finally said.

He gazed at her, "What of it." He snapped.

She blinked, and her head lifted, "You and Nagira."

He grumbled, "Yeah, WHAT OF IT?" He said, snapping each word off.

She rolled her eyes and her head fell back down, "I think I'm going to start with the Seeds."

"Why."

She sighed, too much of it, she though. "Because if I awaken Seeds, then it will be much easier to destroy the Witches who don't react well to me."

Amon nodded, it made sense. Damnit. "You starting with me and Nagira?"

She nodded, "Yeah. But..." She stalled then asked him directly, "What powers did your parents have?" She looked at the screen. "It lists your mother as a witch and your father, too. Both active, but...dead."

He nodded, "Yeah." He tilted his head back, "My mom was a fire witch, like you."

Robin was startled at that. "Really?"

"Yeah." He bit his lip. "But my father...they listed him as a 'mind manipulator'. But he could do much more than that."

"Like what?"

"He could was telepathic. He could speak to people from long distances."

She snickered, "All without a phone."

He smirked at her, "Yeah. I've been able to do some of the telepathic stuff, but I can't even start a spark yet."

She nodded, "It's hard to start." She smiled at her memories, "I remember the first time I 'sparked'. I was only nine. It was so stupid. I got mad at my bear." She said, laughing.

"Your bear?" He said, smirking.

"Yeah. Brown and black teddy bear. He wouldn't stay on the bed." She said, laughing. She covered her head and blushed, "I accidentally made him keep slipping off and he was innocent in the whole thing. He just went pop...and I couldn't even think of using it on anything living for a long time. Scared me to even think of it." She mused.

He stared at her, amused. A teddy bear was the reason she was the way she was. How...hilarious. He snickered and they shared a moment of laughter before he shook his head and got up. She blinked "Coffee?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

He heard her clicking again and smirked. Yeah. This was an interesting friendship.

He returned with the coffee in a few moments. "Black, right." She nodded, delighted and sipped, relaxing. He did the same as the two simply were for a moment.

_"Hey, Amon?"_

He blinked, "Yeah?"

She smiled dazzlingly. He stared, okay, what had he done NOW?

She grinned, "I didn't say anything." She smiled innocently.

He stared, but didn't argue, whatever. They were silent for a while longer...until...

_"Amon?"_ He growled and stared at her, noticing this time... this time...she hadn't spoken. He blinked.

_"Robin?"_ It was almost...too easy.

She smiled, _"Yeah, Amon."_

He smirked, _"So, what do you want to do now, little witch?"_

She smirked right back, _"I'm not the only witch here, mister."_

He paused, no, now she wasn't.

She noticed the look and smiled, "I say we test how far this connection can stand?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you suggest?"

"Me get on my bike, you in your car and we drive in opposite directions."

He looked thoughtful, "Yeah. We can do that..."

* * *

><p>She looked over the top of the city in surprise. She was on the outskirts of Tokyo now, and she knew Amon was on the other side, as far away from her as they could get without heading to opposite cities.<p>

_"I think I can see Raven Flat from here."_ She said, smiling. And yet, it was as if they were still standing right next to each other.

_"I'm in the lowlands, so I wouldn't know."_ Amon replied.

_"I think it's time to head back."_ She said.

_"Why?"_

_"Unless you want to head for another city, I think we've maxed our limit."_ She answered.

He sighed, _"Yeah, but this will at least be handy."_

She laughed, _"No kidding."_

They headed back towards each other. She couldn't explain it, but she felt safe even now with him on the other side of the city. Maybe because she could now talk to him without any hindrances?

Maybe, she thought...

* * *

><p><em>"Hi, Nagira."<em> Robin said as soon as the door opened. He blinked at her and grinned.

"Hello, Robin, how are you doing?"

_"Fine. I'm just here to ask you something."_

"What's that?" He said, frowning.

She looked up and smiled, _"Am I saying anything, Nagira?"_

His jaw dropped, "Holy...He told you?" He breathed, shocked.

She smiled, _"Yeah, we've been practicing constantly. It's really nice knowing we can be on opposite sides of Tokyo and still talk to each other clearly."_

He looked at her in surprise. "That far?"

She grinned, "You have no idea."

He smiled, "And here I thought you wouldn't speak to me."

She gave him an innocent smile, "But I was speaking to you, Nagira."

He rolled his eyes, "Been around my brother way too fucking long." He muttered.

* * *

><p>It had been six months. Six months since the STN-J heard anything of Robin or Amon. The first three months were hectic. Witches everywhere awakening, having to control them. Now, Solomon took them to HQ, but they still didn't kill Witches. To do so would be like killing Robin. Three months of refusing replacements. Three months of Michael and Doujima being a team and Sakaki and Karasuma learning how to fight without Orbo. To know what it was and still use it felt...wrong. They used it only for their guns and discontinued using it as necklaces. It was hard, but they had learned to survive.<p>

Only, for the past three months, Witches had virtually disappeared. No mysterious killings, nothing. It made them slightly twitchy to think what the heck they were doing.

"Awww, don't worry about it," Michael said, leaning against the well, "If it were something bad, we would already be in trouble, no?"

Karasuma nodded, "Yeah, but it still bothers me. Where did they all go?"

Sakaki streched his legs out, "And why did they leave so suddenly?"

Doujima placed her head on her leg, "It'll be alright, though. I mean, if anything were really wrong, we'd be contacted or something, right?"

Everyone looked at her, their Solomon contact. "Yeah," Michael said, "Robin would have..."

"Pssst.!"

Everyone went silent, then stared at the well in shock. Michael's eyes widened. "Robin?"

"Yeah."

Michael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Um...so, what's up?"

Robin laughed, "Not much. Just taking care of things."

Karasuma nodded, and then sat down, "What kinds of things?"

Robin sighed, "Just the usual, Witches...stuff like that."

They looked at each other, "Have you been hunting them?" Sakaki asked, this might explain why they were so scarce. If Robin and Amon were hunting...

"No."

"Oh... um...where's Amon?" Sakaki lifted his leg to his chest.

There was silence then..."Hunting."

There were looks, "But Robin, if you and Amon aren't hunting..." Doujima said.

The lights went out and everyone paled. "Robin..." Michael's hushed word made them all stop breathing. If they weren't hunting Witches... were Robin and Amon hunting... them...?

"It's okay," Robin said. Getting her info from Amon, "The generator should kick on in a moment."

A red light suddenly fell on them all, revealing, yes, the generator had kicked on. Their jaws dropped, though.

Amon's gun was pointed straight at Doujima. "Stand away from the well." He ordered, everyone obeyed, though glaring at him. They watched as he stood on the lip of the well and lifted up, there was a grinding sound and the well opened to reveal Robin, but one they had never seen before.

Her hair was hanging around her, no ribbons in sight. Two braids hung down, decorated with blue and green gems that sparkled in the light. Simple black jeans and a black sweater fit her nicely. They noticed a small symbol on her right sweater sleeve, a blue-green flame with a white circle around it.

Amon helped her out and they stood there...they noticed, Amon had changed too...his hair was loose around his face, but a single strand of hair was beaded like Robin's. Instead of blue and green beads, he had a black ribbon with three white beads threaded in. His clothing was black as well, his noticeable coat missing, in its place black leather that had a symbol on the right sleeve. A red flame with a white background and a black circle.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakaki asked.

Robin stepped forward. "I'd like to ask you to join us."

Looks around, a 'what the hell' look on all.

Robin smiled, "The Witches are gone?"

Everyone looked at her, "What do you know?" Doujima asked.

Robin's eyes glazed, **"I am Eve. Under me a new coven has risen. We are thousands strong and rising. We govern ourselves; we live peacefully with those humans among us. They answer my call and come and we have made ourselves... listen."**

Amon rolled his eyes at her speech, "Pretty much, she's made herself a following of Witches, we now have our own government system in place that is, granted harsh, but it allows us a freedom we wouldn't have otherwise."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sakaki asked.

Robin stared at him, then looked as if she were staring through him. **"Haruto Sakaki...Potential Ice Witch. Potential Class: 2."** She blinked and blushed, looking at Amon. "I did it again," She said in a quiet voice.

He nodded and she sighed. After a moment she straightened. Sakaki was only staring at her. "What the hell?"

Amon looked at him. "She can see the Potential in Seeds. And the Craft a Witch has."

Sakaki frowned, "I'm an Ice Witch?"

"Potential." Amon answered. "For now you are a Seed, like I was."

Silence enveloped the room.

"Was..." Karasuma breathed. "You're a..."

Amon raised both eyebrows now, "A New Witch."

Frowns. "New Witch?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Robin added, "A New Witch is like me, **someone awakened to the sadness of humanity and the suffering of the past**."

"Um...okay?" Michael said, eyes wide. "Tone it down, k, Robin, you're scaring me."

Robin sighed, "I'm sorry. But I have over a thousand five hundred Witches to Govern, a small Council and my powers still growing."

"Wait, wait. Huh?" Doujima asked.

Robin looked at her. "I mean, why us, then?" She clarified.

"Because, you are all Seeds.."

* * *

><p>Please Review, they feed me.<p> 


End file.
